


Like blue eyes

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: AU, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, caring!mike, hurt!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where you going?” one of his friends asked, lying next to a fallen tree, already preparing the new line to consume.<br/>“Oh...” He didn’t know, he didn’t remember, but something tugged at his brain, making him look down at his hand where ‘MIKE’ was scrawled over the back of his hand.<br/>“Mike I guess…”Ben grinned at his friend who nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

Ben rolled onto his back, opening his eyes, smiling at the dark sky over the clearing he lied in. He could feel the faint buzzing under his skin, the soft feeling of everything pressing onto him, he could feel the sky smiling back!

Joyfully he jumped up, not regretting it even when he fell over, smashing his face into the muddy earth before getting up once again.

“Where you going?” one of his friends asked, lying next to a fallen tree, already preparing the new line to consume.

“Oh...” He didn’t know, he didn’t remember, but something tugged at his brain, making him look down at his hand where ‘MIKE’ was scrawled over the back of his hand.

“Mike I guess…”Ben grinned at his friend who nodded.

* * *

 

Minutes later Ben was stumbling over roots, had fallen into piles of leaves and had lost the thought ‘MIKE’ more than once.

Because the untruly need of getting high once again got harder and harder to scare away. Finally, he came upon a road, following it down where he could see the lights of the city, spreading over miles until the light decreased again.

Over and over again, he rubbed his thumb over the written word on his hand, reminding himself that he had to be somewhere, had someone to be with.

Walking out of the forest and into the open world, Ben was awestruck by how beautiful the lights played, how the sound of cars overtook his ears and how the feeling of soft ground was replaced by hard concrete.

He was overwhelmed.

* * *

 

“Mike?” Ben called into the empty street, seeing how his breath turned into fog.

“Mike?” he called again, turning in a circle, looking at each house, at each fence.

“Mike?” he whimpered, teeth clenched together, trying to hold back the cold.

“Mike?” He asked helplessly, staring at a sleep rumbled Mike standing in the doorway.

“Mike.” He muttered and hugged Mike weakly, seeking warmth and that familiar smell.

“Ben you are here, everything is alright.” Mike muttered and walked backwards into his home, dragging Ben with him until he could sit Ben down on the sofa, repeating the sentence over and over again. Only then Ben noticed the wetness running from his eyes down to his chin, making his skin tingle slightly.

“Mike.” Ben said again and tapped at the back of his hand, watching as Mike's eyes looked down and a frown appeared on his face.

“Yeah that’s me.” He said.

* * *

 

Waking up this time was less an adventure and more of a coming back.

He felt warm, maybe even burning, but the soft touch of hands on in his hair made it okay to burn.

“Ben?” someone asked, their voice echoing in his brain, making it hurt, but not burn.

He peeled his eyes open and he knew he wasn’t under the stars, he was under the sun. Mike was kneeling next to the bed Ben was lying on, brushing wild strands of hair from his face, eyes blue and worried, while his lips kept moving, trying to tell him but the 'Ben' still echoed in his head.

He lifted a hand and pressed it over those moving lips, feeling how suddenly everything tensed, how everything stopped-

Before another hand came up and peeled his sweaty hands away from the lips.

“Can you tell me what you took?”

“It was blue, like your eyes, like the sky.” He muttered, smiling.

“How long since you took it.”

“The stars were up.”

“So after 10pm.” Mike breathed out and leaned his head forward, bumping it softly against Ben's. Seconds passed and Ben kept breathing in that comforting smell, still smiling because he was with Mike, how could he not?

Then Mike got up and left the room, leaving his skin buzzing and his body burning.

When he came back, he had a glass of water and something on a plate. But when he saw that glass, Ben sat up, reaching out instantly because now he knew what burned him from the inside out, what made him itch.

Mike gave him the glass and watched how Ben swallowed the whole content.

“Slowly.” Mike muttered and sat down on the bed, reaching out to curl his fingers around Ben's bony wrist, lowering it and dragging it into his space to pick the glass from his fingers and putting a fork in between those shacking fingers.

“You need to eat something too.” Settling the plate full of scrambled eggs and vegetables into Ben's lap and letting go of Ben's wrist, Mike got up again to get his phone, dialing his work.

“Boss? Yeah it's Mike and I am sick, so sorry but I can’t come in today, just threw my breakfast right up again.” ”I try to come in tomorrow, okay?” “Thank you” “Yeah you too.”

Meanwhile Ben's head got clearer and clearer and he could feel the pain in his muscles, in his bones and in every bruise he got on the walk back home, he could feel how his body craved something.

Slowly he began to eat, to chew without tasting, to swallow without feeling it. He hated it. He wanted to be back in the clearing, getting high again, getting weightless, getting mindless, being in his perfect form.

Until Mike came back into the room and his feelings for this person came back and drowned those cravings, drowning and shoving them down, down and deeper down.

“Mike? Can you...” Ben stared at the space next to him, looking back up at Mike, an unsure expression on his face.

“Please?”

Mike nodded and crawled on top of the bed until he was next to Ben, who then placed the plate somewhere before curling around Mike.

“Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank for.” Mike said slowly, brushing his fingers through Ben's hair again, still finding little leaves here and there.

“As long as you keep on coming back, we are alright.”

* * *

 

“Mike Huttlestone?” Someone on the phone asked him, making him sit upright in his bed.

“Yes?”

“This is the St. Luise Hospital speaking, We have Ben Ebbrell in our wards. We would need you to come here.”

He was up and grabbing his keys in seconds, running down the stairs to his car.

“I will be there shortly.”

He drove like crazy to the hospital, maybe even breaking some laws on his way, but he really didn’t care.

Storming into the hospital with his purple sweatpants and a yellow tank top, Mike walked up to the desk, asking for Ben Ebbrell.

The night shift seemed to be half asleep as she told him to go into the E&A.

Thanking her while running away was the most he could bring himself to doing.

“Ben Ebbrell?” He asked when he came to the E&A, receiving a thumb pointed at the first door. And there he found Ben on a bed, bloody and sobbing, with nurses and a doctor standing around.

“Ben?” walking up to the bed, only to be grabbed by some nurses and held back.

“What are you doing here?”

“I am his emergency contact!”

“Mike?” Ben said, turning his head fast, and smiled before the pain caught up with him and made him sob harder.

Mike ripped his arm out of the nurse's grip and knelt next to the bed, reaching out to pet Ben's hair, to calm him down.

“Ben I am here.” He muttered and watched as Ben's eyes came back open, showing off those pretty brown eyes Mike missed so much.

“Mike.” He made a pitiful sound and scrunched his face up in pain as a nurse laid an IV.

“Can you ask him some question? He doesn’t talk to us.” A nurse said standing next to Mike, holding a clipboard.

“What do you need to know?” Mike never risked looking away, too afraid that those eyes would never open again once he looked away.

“Who did that to him? Where his pain is the worst.”

“Ben? Who did that to you?” Ben muttered something in return. Drawing his hand from under his cheek and grabbed Mike's hand which rested on the bed.

“Oden, Lifa.” Ben said again, this time a bit stronger.

“Where does it hurt the most?” Mike Squeezed the shacking hand between his own. Shacking, like always.

“Stomach.”

“Did you take anything?” Mike then asked, pressing his lips to Ben's hand.

“Your eyes.” Ben muttered.

“He took blue pills, similar to LSD.”

* * *

 

Fingers were stroking through his blond hair, soft fingernails were scraping over his scalp until he lifted his head and stared at Ben, lying in the hospital bed with machines attached to his body and bandages everywhere.

“Good morning.” Ben muttered, voice raspy, probably hurting him.

“Good morning.” Mike smiled slightly at Ben and got a full blown smile back. His heart hurt.

Mike still had Ben's hand in his hair which he now slowly drew away. Then Mike saw something written on Ben's wrist.

Turning Ben's hand until his wrist was fully visible, he stopped breathing. There was a ‘Mike’ tattooed into fragile skin, blue on white skin.

“Why?” Mike breathed out, feeling lightheaded for a moment.

“I have to know to whom I belong.”

Mike brushed his lips over the blue colored skin, as his tears tracked down his cheeks.

“I love you.” Mike whispered and sobbed.

“I love you too.” Ben smiled as tears collected in his eyes.

“So much.”

* * *

 

“I want to stop.” Ben said into the otherwise quiet room, making Mike jump slightly.

“Stop?”

“Taking drugs.” Ben leaned his head back to look at Mike, watched as hope made its place in those eyes.

“It won’t be easy.”

“I know but I want to have a future with you. And I don’t want you to go to a graveyard to visit me.” Ben whispered now, afraid of his own words.

“I will be with you. Every step.” Mike pressed a kiss to Ben's cheek.

* * *

 

“Mike Please!” Ben begged, clawing at Mike's chest, begging him to let him out, to give him drugs.

“No.”

“I hate you! I hate you so damn much!” Ben yelled, hitting his chest now, weak punches to the already bruised chest.

“I know, I know. But we are doing this for you.” Mike said calmly, curling his arms around Ben's back and pulled him closer until his arms were trapped between their chests. Then Ben wept, wept until his legs gave up and they crumbled together onto the floor, Mike still holding him. And he wept again. Only after hours of sobs and tears, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Come on Ben, you have to eat something.” Ben still poked at his French toast, watching it move slightly under his actions.

“But I am not hungry.” Ben grumbled and warily watched as Mike stood up and came around the table, only to cut the French toast into little pieces and then pushed one of those little pieces against Ben's closed lips.

“It's been 2 days. You need something.”

“I need drugs.” He shoved the piece into his mouth and watched with glee as Ben chewed and swallowed.

“No you don’t.”

He kept feeding him, until his fingers were dripping with grease and Ben's cheeks filled with a soft blush.

Then, Mike placed a soft kiss on Ben's lip, the first one in days.

“Go to bed, I will make tea.”

Quietly Ben whispered “Thank you.” into the empty space where Mike was seconds ago.

* * *

 

“Ben?” Mike said loudly as he entered the house after a day at work.

Hearing footsteps on top of the stairs he looked up just to see Ben running up to him, throwing his arms around Mike.

“I missed you.” He muttered into Mike's neck, smiling when Mike's arms came up around him and pulled him closer.

“I missed you too, love.”

“I made dinner.” Ben then said, after they parted and Mike had his jacket hung up.

“You should be a cook!” Mike laughed after he walked into the kitchen and smelled the most tasty smell ever.

“About that…” Ben bit his lips and looked at Mike.

“I may have written some applications a few weeks ago and may have gotten some back and one is for a job as a kitchen assistant?” Ben ducked his head and crowed closer to Mike.

“That is amazing.” Mike grinned and pulled him right back into his arms.

“You think?”

“Yes!”

They kissed, still smiling like idiots and holding onto each other for their dear life.

They knew it wouldn’t be an easy future.

But they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
